


Mistletoes

by queenbree17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, lance gets kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: Lance and Hunk are planning a Christmas party. There will be mistletoe everywhere so that Lance will finally get a chance to kiss Keith, no matter where he goes.





	

It was the holiday season and Lance would be damned if he didn’t ask Keith out before another Christmas passed by without the two being an item. He’d tried many times before get Keith to go out with. He’d done just about everything but flat out ask the guy on a date (which Pidge said that was the most logical thing to do, but Lance argued that that was boring and lame and did not make a great how-we-started-dating story), but tonight would be the night Lance finally got Keith to go out with him.

“This is so stupid.” Pidge mumbled as she climbed onto a chair to reach the low hanging ceiling of the dorm’s common room. 

“What was that?” Lance called from across the room, standing on the couch. “This was all Hunk’s idea. Are you calling Hunk stupid?”

Hunk looked at Pidge with fake hurt in his eyes, his hand coming up to clutch at his chest. “Pidge, is that really what you think of me?”

Lance quickly ran across the couch he was on and lept onto the old coffee table so that he was next to the stepstool Hunk was on. “How could you, Pidge. Look at his face.” Lance gestured the Hunk who looked like a kicked puppy about ready to cry. “How could you call him stupid?” Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk, “There, there, big guy, it’ll be okay.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “You’re an idiot, Lance.”

Lance gasped in shock and Hunk was quick to throw his own arm around Lance’s shoulders and say. “So cruel. Here, Lance. I know what will make you feel better.”

Lance looked up at Hunk who lifted his free arm to dangle a mistletoe above them. He closed his eyes as Hunk pressed a comforting kiss to his forehead.

“I thought the plan was to kiss Keith, not to get kissed by Hunk.” Shiro’s said as he came into the room. 

“Aww, but Hunk’s kisses are the best!” Lance whined.

Hunk glowed under the praise. Pidge just rolled her eyes again and went back to taping her mistletoe to the ceiling.

“Pidge, why are you using that chair to reach the ceiling when there is a perfectly good ladder?” Shiro asked as the chair wobbled and Pidge threw her arms out to balance herself so she didn’t tip.

“This was closer.” Pidge said with a shrug. She finished taping up her mistletoe with her electrical tape and then jumped to the ground, toppling the chair in the process.

Shiro lunged to grab the chair before it hit the ground and Pidge used that opportunity to jump on Shiro’s back, one more mistletoe still in hand. Shiro laughed as Pidge shouted for him to run. He grabbed her legs to keep her from falling and took off around the room, jumping onto the couch that Lance still stood on, running circles around Hunk as he held tight to his stepstool, and right out of the room. They could still hear Pidge shouting in glee as Shiro took her farther and farther from the common room where she had unwillingly been roped into helping decorate for the holiday party Lance and Hunk were throwing.

Lance groaned and dropped down on the couch, “Are we done hanging the mistletoe yet?”

“Hardly,” Hunk said as he secured another one to the ceiling. “You want mistletoe everywhere Keith could possible stand or sit so that you can ‘kiss him into oblivion’.”

“Well, how many do we have left to hang?” Lance asked.

“Five,” Hunk answered, gathering the remaining mistletoe. 

“How are there still so many to put up?” Lance complained, melting down into the couch.

“Well, Shiro didn’t put up any. He said he would go get us hot chocolate when I tried to hand him a ladder. Now that I think about it, he didn’t have hot chocolate when he came back!”

“I could really go for some hot chocolate after all this party prep.” Lance moaned at the thought of hot chocolatey goodness sloshing in his belly. “How many mistletoe did Pidge put up?”

“Counting that one?” Hunk asked, pointing at the hazardously hung mistletoe, “One.”

“Are you serious?!” Lance exclaimed. “She’s been here all morning. I had her solely working on music and mistletoes while you and I decorated everything else! She only hung up one?!”

“Lance, calm down.” Hunk said, unconcerned by his best friend’s mini tantrum. “I think we should put another one over there and one in the doorway and maybe one over where the drinks will be.”

“Drinks!” Lance shouted, jumping up from where he had been lazing on the couch. “Did we get the drinks yet?”

“Shiro’s in charge of food.” Hunk said dismissively.

“Did you see how well he took his responsibility with hanging mistletoe? Show I go get the drinks instead of him?”

“Calm down, Lance. Everything will be fine. Shiro will get the drinks. Pidge will make sure some kissing mood music is playing almost all night. And I will be here to steer Keith to every mistletoe so that not even Keith and his oblivious ass could miss the fact that you are flirting with him.”

Lance grumbled, but took the mistletoe Hunk handed him and grabbed a chair to hang them.

 

* * *

 

Two hours in and the party was going great. Everyone was having a great time. Pidge was playing great music. There were hoards of people gathered under all the mistletoe, making out and feeling each other up. It was all in all one of the better parties that Lance had thrown.

At least, it was for everyone except Lance and Hunk.

Hunk had started out having fun. The cute engineer from Hunk’s class had come by and the two of them had really started hitting it off. Hunk was getting ready to ask for their number when Lance came by, whining loudly about how Keith wasn’t here yet.

“He’s coming.” Hunk grumbled. He and lance were hanging out by the food table. Hunk had his arms crossed and an angry look on his face as he watched the cute engineer flirt with Nyma.

Lance picked at the food laid out in front of him, stuffing chips in his face. “But what if he doesn’t?” This whole party was for him. And for Lance. It was for the both of them. It was supposed to be the great story that kicked off their, what was sure to be, epic relationship as boyfriends.

“Shiro said he’s coming.”

“Shiro says a lot of things.” Lance grabbed another handful of chips and filled his mouth. “He said he’d help us decorate for the party. He didn’t. He said he’d watch my goldfish while I was out of town. He didn’t. He said he’d help me ace my English midterm and all he did was throw a textbook at me!”

“Yeah, but he’s also the one who always makes sure that Keith is where you want him so that you can do your best to completely fail at getting the guy to go out with you.” Hunk reminded him.

The cute engineer laughed at something Nyma said and Hunk felt like strangling Lance for pulling him away from his chance at asking them out.

Hunk was so busy watching the cute engineer that he almost missed it as someone slunk into the common room. Hunk swung his arm out and smacked Lance, earning himself a loud whine. “Keith is here. He’s passing under the first mistletoe. Go greet him with a kiss.”

Lance’s mood did a 180 as he maneuvered through all the people to get to the doorway where Keith was just coming through.

“Keith! You made it!” Lance called, making Keith halt right under a mistletoe.

Keith gave him a half smile and raised a hand to wave at him. Lance beamed and made his way over, eager to get to Keith and show him the mistletoe that was above him. Just as Keith was an arms length away someone stepped between them.

“Lance!” Nyma chimed, smile bright. She giggled and pointed up, “Did you see the mistletoe?”

“Uh, yeah,” Lance said as he attempted to inch his way past her without being rude.

“I think that means you owe me a kiss now.” Nyma said with a wink. She grabbed Lance’s arm and pulled him close. Lance wasn’t able to see Keith frown and head for the drinks as Nyma pecked him on the cheek.

It took Lance five minutes to free himself from Nyma’s embrace. He was sure she had gotten in between him and Keith on purpose. She was forever giving him a hard time ever since she found out that Lance maybe might have a teeny tiny crush on Keith.

“Hunk!” Lance called as he found his best friend among the chaos.

The common room wasn’t an extremely large place, but for some reason it seemed beyond huge tonight. It was loud with the combination of music Pidge was playing and the chatter of everyone in the room, all talking over one another to be heard.

“Have you seen Keith?” 

“Huh? You didn’t catch him at the door?” Hunk asked, breaking off the conversation he had been having with someone. Lance shook his head, “Why don’t you try to see if he’s with Shiro. I saw Shiro with Allura over there.” Hunk said, pointing to the far corner of the room.

Lance patted Hunk’s arm appreciatively and took off. He could just see Shiro’s form through the crowd when someone called out to him.

“Lance! This party’s pretty great!” Rolo caught his arm, “And it looks like I caught you at a good time!”

Rolo pointed up and Lance glanced up to see one of the many mistletoe hanging above him. 

“I think the mistletoe everywhere was a nice touch.” Rolo said, his face close to Lance’s.

“Oh?” Lance said, raising an eyebrow. He may have been on a mission to find and kiss Keith, but that wasn’t going to stop him from having a bit of fun flirting with other people under his mistletoes.

“Yeah,” Rolo whispered, ghosting their lips together.

Lance was about to lean more into the tease of a kiss when Rolo laughed and pulled back. His eyes crinkled when he saw Lance’s slightly disappointed face. “Were you looking forward to a kiss from me that much? I thought you were after Keith.”

“Oh! I am, but you can’t blame a guy for getting excited.” Lance said with a smile.

Lance turned to head the way he had been going, but Rolo snagged his arm one last time and pulled him close for a quick but heated kiss. Rolo winked at him, “Count that as practice.”

Lance laughed and continued on his way.

“Hey, Lance,” Shiro greeted when Lance finally made it across the room. “Keith’s not with you?”

“What?” Lance groaned, “I came over here because I thought he’d be over here!”

“He was a moment ago.” Allura said, “He got us drinks but then took off not long after.”

“Well, I guess I’m off to go find Mullet Brain again.”  Lance grumbled.

“Oh, wait, before you go!” Allura called.

Lance turned and was met with a kiss on both cheeks from Shiro and Allura, just like the embarrassing parent friends they were. “Good luck finally getting a kiss from Keith.”

Lance made a circle around the common room, keeping his eyes peeled for Keith. Where the hell could he have gotten to? There weren’t many places to go and it wasn’t like this place was all that big. Lance was so caught up in looking for Keith that he ran straight into someone. He knocked their drink out of their hand and Lance felt his shirt get soaked with beer.

“I am so sorry.” Lance said, snatching napkins off a nearby table to blot at his shirt and then at the other person’s.

“Haha, don’t worry about it. They were for Katie anyways and we all know she really doesn’t need beer.” Matt said.

Lance laughed, “You were actually going to give her beer? Don’t you remember what happened last time she got drunk?”

“No one wants a repeat of that.” Matt said, both of them remembering vividly how Pidge had gotten drunk and single handedly built a fire breathing dog robot that went on a rampage across campus and chased the dean around the front fountain. “This was actually half water.”

“Smart, but I pretty sure Pidge would be able to tell.” Lance said.

Matt smiled and looked at Lance. They were pretty close to each other and Lance was holding onto Matt’s shirt. Lance stared into Matt’s big, trusting, brown eyes and on impulse leaned over and kissed him. When they pulled back Lance said, “Mistletoe.”

Matt glanced up and a smile tugged at his lips, his cheeks flushed. “You could have just asked instead of spilling beer all over me and then hanging a mistletoe over my head.”

Lance laughed and stepped back. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

Lance continued his circuit around the room and ended up next to Pidge where she was reclining in a chair in the corner with her laptop set up in front of her. “Working hard like always, I see.”

“Of course,” Pidge said, raising her red solo cup up in cheers, “Having any luck with Keith?”

Lance sighed and leaned back against the wall next to Pidge. “None at all. I can’t even find him. I saw him come in, but I keep getting caught under all the mistletoe before I actually get to him.”

“Well who’s stupid idea was it to hang a mistletoe every three feet every which way?” Pidge asked, pointing up at all the mistletoe that covered the ceiling.

“Mine and Hunk’s. And it wasn’t stupid.” Lance said with a pout. “I was supposed to whisk Keith under all of them and kiss him senseless tonight.”

“It seems like you’re the only one getting kissed tonight. I saw you kissing everyone.” Pidge teased. “Keith looked so crestfallen after the first kiss. You should have seen him after the fourth one. Poor guy looked like he was ready to punch someone.”

“Keith? Wait, you could see Keith this whole time?” Lance asked.

Pidge examined her nails, “Of course. I have a great view from my spot right here.”

Lance grabbed Pidge by the shoulders. “Then you saw where Keith went! Where is he?”

“I  _ could  _ tell you,” Pidge said, a sly smile slinking across her face. “But it’ll cost you.”

“Anything!” Lance said.

Pidge’s grin grew, “Did you know that everyone is keeping the alcohol from me? I sent Matt to get me a beer thirty minutes ago, but I saw you spill that all over his shirt instead right before you kissed him. Which, honestly, I don’t even mind because I watched him pour half the can out and fill it with water.”

“You know how you get when you get drunk.” Lance said, seeing exactly what Pidge wanted from him.

“Just get me two beers and I’ll tell you where Keith went.” Pidge said.

“Deal,” Lance said without any hesitation. Matt (and everyone else) might just kill him if they knew he was giving Pidge any kind of alcohol, but by the time they found out Lance would hopefully, most likely be dating Keith so it would all be okay.

They shook on it and Lance took off to grab some beer. Lance made it to the drinks table and back without anyone running into him or stopping him under mistletoes. For a second he wondered if Pidge had been the reason for all his distractions from finding Keith. He tried not to think about it and got back to Pidge with two beer cans in hand.

“Ok, Pidge. Now where’s Keith?” Lance demanded.

Pidge leaned back in her chair, popping one can open, “He left. I saw him leave the room like fifteen minutes ago.”

“What?!” Lance turned and dashed out of the room. How could they have let Keith slip out of the party without Lance getting a single kiss or romantic moment in? Shiro was supposed to be in charge of making sure Keith came and stayed at the party, but Lance saw him in the corner distracted by Allura. Hunk was supposed to keep an eye on Keith and make sure he was where Lance could be, but he was too busy having fun and enjoying the party. And Pidge? Well, Pidge was a lost cause from the start. There was no way she would have actually helped out at all.

Lance ducked under a couple making out in the doorway and into the quiet of the hallway. The music was a dull pulse in the background as Lance glanced around at the few people loitering in the hall. He didn’t expect to find Keith out here. Most likely they guy had already gone back to his room or something.

“Having fun kissing everyone?” 

Lance looked up to find Keith leaned against a wall, shadows hiding him.

“Hey,” Lance replied, “Pidge said you left a while ago, what are you still doing out here?”

Keith shrugged as Lance leaned against the wall next to him. Now that he found Keith he really wasn’t so sure what to do or say, like always. Keith had a way of making all of Lance’s thoughts fly right out of his head and leave behind witty remarks and insults.

“Your party looks like fun.” Keith said in an attempt to start a conversation.

“Yeah, haha,” Maybe Lance could just grab Keith and kiss him.

Keith fidgeted with his jacket and Lance stared at his long fingers. “Uh, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

Lance wanted desperately to just kiss Keith, but maybe it would be smart to kick off the mood with some sort of confession. Let keith at least know what is feeling were.

“So um, I’ve been thinking . . .” Lance started. “I think you’re a pretty cool guy and at first I thought you were like super annoying . . .”

Lance rambled on for a bit, talking about all the annoying things Keith had ever done. He kept having to pause to lick his dry lips. He didn’t really know where he was going with this confession, he just really hoped it ended in the two of them kissing. He was really just rambling now.

Lance was in the middle of going into detail about the way Keith had teased him relentlessly when it was discovered that Lance really sucked at chemistry when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lance frowned and looked up just in time to catch Keith’s own frown before Keith was smashing their mouths together, halting all words that had been tumbling from Lance’s mouth.

It was a horrific kiss. It was nothing like Lance had imagined. Keith was all tense and they weren’t really kissing. It was more just like they were just pressing their lips together.

Lance pulled back, “Keith I－”

Lance didn’t get a chance to finish whatever he was going to say. Keith grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him back close. Their lips were tantalizingly close and their eyes were wide open and locked on each other. Keith breathed into the space between their lips. “Just shut up already.”

Their second kiss was way better. Now that neither one was surprised their lips slotted together and they moved their mouths, clumsy at first, but slowly getting in sync with each other.

Lance pulled back just enough to be able to look Keith in the eye. “I take this means that you like me too?”

Keith chuckled and Lance marveled at the openness in his face. “Was that really a confession you were just trying to do? It sounded more like you were trying to complain about me to me.”

Lance pouted, his arms hanging over Keith’s shoulders and their foreheads pressed together. “Are you really going to tease me after I just poured my heart out to you?”

Keith rocked forward to peck Lance’s lips. “You didn’t even get to the part about liking me.”

“Keith,” Lance whispered.

“Yes, Lance?” Keith murmured, their faces pressing closer and closer together.

“I think I like you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Lance couldn’t stop grinning. “I think I really like you. Like  _ like _ you.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh too. “I think I like  _ like _ you too.”

Lance pulled back, “Then what were you waiting for? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’ve been trying to ask you out in the most romantic way possible since forever?”

Keith frowned. “You were serious? I thought this whole time you had been messing with me. I didn’t think you actually liked me back.”

Lance blinked in disbelief. He had thought he had been pretty clear about his feelings. “Well, now you know.” Maybe Pidge was right and he needed to be direct with Keith. Lance took a deep breath and asked, “Keith, will you go out with me?”

Keith grinned and nodded. Lance ducked to catch Keith’s lips, neither aware of the single mistletoe that hung above them, taped to the ceiling with Pidge’s electrical tape.


End file.
